The present invention relates generally to the field of automation systems, and more specifically to vacuum cup assemblies that create a temporary mechanical attachment to an object in order to permit equipment to lift such objects in order to move them.
Many vacuum cup assemblies on the market are venturi-operated, which require an air flow to generate a vacuum via a venturi effect. Thus, each assembly must have a source of compressed air or must be connected to a vacuum source, both of which typically occur through gas hoses.
The use of compressed air may be too noisy for certain environments, because the operation of numerous venturi-operated cup assemblies can damage human auditory systems. Furthermore, in many applications, the use of venturi-operated cup assemblies can move sufficient air to cause small particles to become contaminants in medical and electronic products near which the cup assemblies are operated. Furthermore, compressed air systems require significant maintenance. Still further, some users of cup assemblies may not be willing or able to extend an air hose to an assembly.
The prior art includes devices that deform suction cups, such as the conventional suction cup used to mount electronic and other devices to automotive windows. However, such mechanisms do not provide satisfactory results in some circumstances. Furthermore, because some users wish to use their own proprietary cup, such conventional suction cups do not suffice. Such deformable cups may also lack a continual vacuum draw, which is sometimes desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a vacuum cup system in a quiet and clean working environment.